


It's Jason

by kmm530



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico feels his death, The Apollo Children, The Son of Hades, Vomit, Written before ToN, jason grace is dead, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmm530/pseuds/kmm530
Summary: It's a day like any other, until it's not. Featuring Nico sitting at the Apollo table for lunchCross-posted on FF.Net
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	It's Jason

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I like to imagine all this happened, since we didn't get to see it, but then again... I'm just a sucker for some Solangelo. Cheers!

Nico is eating lunch with Apollo's children when he feels it. The sensation is strong, overpowering, and he nearly screams. Instead, his stomach decides to revolt.

He tries to run somewhere, anywhere, but his legs are weak, and when he stands, they cannot support him. He falls to the floor; his palms smack the hard stone, and his body tremors, his back arches, he whimpers, and his vomit spreads across the ground.

There are shouts and voices behind him but they blend together as Nico concentrates very hard on two things - first, not allowing his arms to give out, as he doesn't want to fall face-first into vomit, and second, the identity of the sensation behind this. To allow more energy for the second, he rolls away from the puddle of sick and onto his back. People crowd around and he closes his eyes.

Sending out tendrils into the ground, Nico feels for what he seeks, and then he knows. He knows, but he doesn't quite believe it. He's not sure how to believe it. He can't believe... It can't be possible. Nico denies it with the depths of all his heart, and yet the truth hangs over him, heavy.

Will's voice is what brings him back to reality. He is listing medical supplies, probably to Austin or Kayla. Nico opens his eyes and locks them with Will's, but before either of them can get a word out, the former rolls towards the puddle of sick and gags, prompting a harshly brought up second round of vomit. 

Afterwards, he pushes himself up from the ground and, still shaky, immediately falls against Will, who holds him gently but close, and then his hand is pressed against Nico's forehead.

"What's wrong, Nico?" Will's voice is trapped between the softness of boyfriend and the firmness of doctor.

Nico cannot bring himself to think it, let alone say it. If he thinks it, then he must say it, and if he says it, then it must be true.

He lets out a strangled sob. "It's Jason."

Will is almost too afraid to ask. "What about Jason?"

"Jason Grace... is dead."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for a while (well, really, for about a good year), I've just never thought to publish it. Let me know your thoughts!   
> xx


End file.
